Converting images of historical records into computer searchable text can be challenging. Current systems often cannot identify individual words within a digital image of historical records. Because words may be arranged in variable patterns and are often handwritten, accurately identifying and converting individual words may require the efforts of a person having experience in analysis of handwritten historical records. In some cases, the expert may have to review and manually enter text (manually transcribe words) corresponding to all or most of the individual words in the historical record image.
Manually transcribing words in historical records is time-consuming and expensive. Thus, historical records are often stored as digital image documents (rather than as computer searchable text), and researchers needing to search such documents for information are required to view them in order to find information.
There is thus arisen a need in the art for reducing the time and cost for producing searchable text versions of historical records.